


You Look Good in Leather

by Stefanyeah



Series: Tooth And Claw [4]
Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a hunter is forced to take desperate measures when dealing with a werewolf in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good in Leather

**Author's Note:**

> And the next trope fill. :D This time I really am using the trope that didn‘t fit into the last instalment. Leather/Latex/Rubber from my kink card. :D
> 
> As always, un-beta‘d.
> 
> Today‘s title is taken from the IamX song I am terrified
> 
> Also, I dubbed the loose series of peeks into their lifes Tooth and Claw now.

Matt woke and stretched, frowning at the smooth feeling that slid against his skin. He shifted into a seated position against the headboard of his bed and tried to flex his fingers. The creases in his forehead deepened when he found his fingers' movement restricted.

He lifted his hands to see them wrapped in what could only be black latex mittens. The mittens ended in buckles that tied them to sleeves of black latex, effectively rendering Matt's hands useless and keeping him from removing the mittens.

Matt's eyes followed his arms to his shoulders and down his body.

 

Dominic knew Matt had woken when he heard his name being screamed loudly, piercing even through the closed door.

Smirking, he rose from the armchair and sauntered to their bedroom to find Matt had already left the bed and was standing in front of the door.

Dominic swallowed. He had to admit the sight of Matt being completely dressed in shiny, black latex turned him on more than anticipated. He had reached the decision to put Matt into a latex suit merely out of self-preservation, but the tight fabric lay perfectly against Matt, leaving nothing to imagination.

"Dominic," Matt growled, “what is the meaning of this?”

“I told you, we'd be taking turns,” Dominic explained. He walked around Matt, patting Matt's bum in the process. “But you're not having that. You don't even care that my arse is so sore that I need to put ointment on it each hour.”

Dominic came to stand in front of Matt and reached out to pull Matt's head towards his, pressing their lips together. He felt Matt pawing at his chest, the mittens preventing even one button to come undone.

“I need to save my arse. So you're spending today and tomorrow in this suit.”

“Like hell I will!”

Dominic chuckled. “And what would you do about it?”

Matt stared at Dominic for a moment, frowning. Dominic heard a low growl before Matt's features softened and one latex-clad hand came to rest against Dominic's cheek.

“But Dominic, I'm in heat,” Matt purred. He pressed himself closer to Dominic and his free hand against Dominic's crotch. “Please, have mercy on me. I'll go crazy if I can't have you for two days."

“Oh, I don't plan to leave you unsatisfied,” Dominic answered, grinning widely. “You'll just be completely dependent on me. I'll feed you, wash you, I'll even help you during your most private business. And if you behave well enough, I'll also satisfy you.”

Dominic let go of Matt's head and ran his hands down Matt's side before cupping Matt's bum and squeezing, pulling Matt closer. He grinned at the resulting moan.

“But your dick won't be in my arse.”

Matt's face changed within a second. He narrowed his eyes and growled, pushing Dominic away.

Dominic stumbled backwards and chuckled. "If you don't want me to get you a dog mask as well next time, you better behave."

Matt growled again and crossed his arms. “I need to piss,” he stated.

“Fair enough, come on,” Dominic retorted and turned. He grinned when he heard footsteps padding behind him. “And just for the record, if I've got the feeling that you're making requests just to bother me, I'll limit your loo and drinking times. And no matter how much you beg or rant, I won't diverge from them.”

 

Matt sighed and reclined in the armchair that Dominic usually occupied. In the end, he had given in to his fate.

Dominic had stayed true to his words and had just ignored Matt's whines after Matt had voiced several requests to send Dominic running around. That wretched hunter had adhered to the first requests and then announced that Matt would be offered a drink every half hour and be led the toilet every two hours.

Matt had also tried getting rid those bloody mittens, but with them strapped to his sleeves and his fingers useless, this undertaking proved futile.

He flexed his fingers in their restrains. They had started to itch a while ago, sweat coating his whole body. He wondered if it would make any sense to ask Dominic to take the mittens of for a few minutes, offering to let himself be tied up instead.

Matt sniffed. The smell of steak being fried filled his nose. He groaned for entirely not sexual reasons. Dominic knew exactly how to fry a steak to make Matt weak.

He stood and walked into the kitchen, resting against the doorframe. “I want you,” he drawled.

Dominic glanced over his shoulder before shoving the steaks from the frying pan onto two plates.

“If you continue being well-behaved, I might suck you,” Dominic said nonchalantly.

Matt felt his cock twitch and gasped. “Are you trying to train me now?” he growled, hoping he could mask his excitement at Dominic's offer. “I'm half-werewolf, half-nymph, none of that makes me your dog.”

Dominic laughed and poured potatoes and sauce onto their plates. He turned around with them in his hands and nodded towards the living room.

“You're a werewolf in heat and not in control of yourself,” Dominic replied. He followed Matt into the living room and put the plates onto the table before rushing back into the kitchen to fetch cutlery.

When he returned, Matt had managed to sit down at the table. He looked up at Dominic. “Hand feed me?”

“Aren't you a little whelp?” Dominic asked. He sat down on the table and cut a piece of a steak. He smirked at Matt before stabbing his fork into the piece and putting into his own  
mouth.

“Dominic,” Matt growled. “Don't tease me.”

“But it's too much fun,” Dominic retorted. He cut off another piece of steak and dipped it into the sauce before taking into his fingers and pressing it against Matt's lips.

Matt opened his mouth and used his tongue to draw the piece of steak into his mouth, sucking on the tips of Dominic's fingers. He closed his eyes, savouring the texture and taste of the meat.

“Prefect,” he groaned and opened his eyes again.

Dominic was looking at him, the grey irises almost swallowed by black pupils. “Do you want to know a secret?” Dominic purred while cutting the next piece.

Matt nodded.

Dominic leant down to whisper into Matt's ear, one the fingers of his right hand brushing over Matt's ear shell. “Seeing you like this,” he whispered into Matt's ear while pressing the piece of steak against Matt's lips, “all rubbery and shiny and helpless, it turns me on so much.”

“I need you,” Matt growled. “I need to have you, need to bury myself in you.”

Dominic shook his head a and treated himself to another piece of steak and potatoes.

“I told you, you won't put your dick up my arse for two days.”

“You promised to suck me, though.”

“I didn't promise. I just said I might if you behaved well.”

“Dominic,” Matt growled. He stood, pushing the chair back with his legs and reached up for Dominic's collar. His latex-wrapped hands slid down Dominic's chest, unable to tear or grab the shirt. “Do not toy with me.”

“Oh, Matthew, Matthew, don't destroy my benevolence now," Dominic purred and reached for another piece of steak. He pressed it against Matt's lips. “I was so looking forward to rewarding you.”

Matt drew the offered piece of steak into his mouth and chewed before swallowing. He kept his eyes on Dominic and sat down again, resting his hands on the table left and right to the plate.

“Good boy,” Dominic drawled.

Matt just growled and waited to be fed further, settling for glaring at Dominic.

Eventually, the plates were empty and the steaks had been shared between them. Matt rolled his shoulders and looked up at Dominic.

“Don't ask me to wait even longer. I _need_ to feel you. I need to,” he pleaded. “I'm going to dry-hump you.”

“Sit down in the armchair, I'll just bring the plates onto the kitchen.”

“Forget about plates,” Matt whined. “I'm important now.”

“You are," Dominic replied. “Still, I don't want flies to gather here." He slid from the table and picked up the plates before pressing a kiss Matt's forehead. “I'll make it worth your while. You've been very well-behaved today, I shall spend the next hours pleasing you."

Matt moaned and stretched to peck Dominic's lips. Maybe going through a day as torturous as this one would turn out as being worth the torture. He scratched his ear, the feeling of latex against his ear shell turning the usually comforting habit into something quite unfamiliar.

“Dominic?" Matt asked.

Dominic grunted to encourage Matt to continue.

“Could you wear your jacket? You know the scent of you and leather combined…”

Dominic laughed while walking out of the room. “Of course, my darling werewolf.”

Matt watched Dominic's back walking out of the room before sighing and walking back to the armchair.

He sat down and looked up at the ceiling, listening to the water from the kitchen. Eventually, Dominic's steps walked back into the corridor and stopped for a moment. Soft rustling was heard before Dominic's foot steps walked towards Matt's direction again.

The scent of Dominic now mixed with the scent of leather. Matt groaned, his cock twitching.

Finally, Dominic stood in the door to the living room, shirtless bar the leather jacket.

Matt mewled and shifted. He wanted to get up, wanted to saunter over to this delicious man, run his tongue over his chest, claw at his back, bite into the smooth skin. He wanted to push Dominic against the wall and push into the tight warmth that was _his_.

“Don't tease, Dominic,” Matt growled.

Dominic chuckled, the sound equally arousing as it was annoying. “Oh, my little nymph, you'll find there's going to be a lot more teasing while you're dressed up this nicely.”

“If you want a rubber doll, that can be arranged. Don't come running to me if you get bored, though,” Matt snarled, watching Dominic advancing on him.

“But I don't want a rubber doll,” Dominic purred and bent down to whisper against Matt's lips. “You're so much more fun.”

“Am I?” Matt purred. “Prove it.”

“Gladly,” Dominic whispered. He moved his head until Matt could feel warm breath against his ear, lips brushing against the ear shell. “You make me so hot,” Dominic drawled. He nibbled on Matt's earlobe while his thumbs rubbed Matt's nipples through the latex.

“Fuck,” Matt whispered. “Get your mouth further south.”

Dominic chuckled and pulled his head back. “Ask nicely,” he purred.

Matt growled and clenched his fingers in the mittens. Oh, how he would love to claw that grin off Dominic's face right now, throw him to the ground and just thrust inside. He drew a deep breath, the mixture of Dominic and leather filling his nostrils and making his cock even harder.

“I want you to realise that your pleasure and satisfaction lies in my hands, nymph,” Dominic drawled. “I want you to realise that ordering me around won't bring you anything. And once you've realised that, I want you to ask me accordingly.”

“Suck me," Matt growled and made to stand, but Dominic just pressed his hands against Matt's shoulders, pushing his whole weight down.

“No,” Dominic replied.

Matt shouted and twisted, but didn't manage to free himself. He glared up at Dominic. _How dare he? How dare that little human, that hunter, denying him?_

“You know what to do,” Dominic said. “I'd do pretty much anything for you.”

Matt stilled and glowered up at Dominic. Eyes swallowed by lust were looking back at him, surrounded by a halo of blond hair. Matt took a moment, breathing in this delicious smell. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to just savour it for a moment.

“Please,” he whispered and opened his eyes again, “please, I need you. Will you suck me, Dominic?”

Dominic winked and moved his hands, sliding them over Matt's sides before reaching for Matt's groin. He pressed his palm against Matt's hardness.

“Dominic,” Matt whined. “I'm not going to beg you.”

“But you will,” Dominic purred and undid the buttons that kept the suit closed at the groin. He reached between the latex folds and pulled Matt's erection free.

Matt moaned, the chill air against his cock merging with the warmth of Dominic's touch. He growled and bent down to snarl against Dominic's lips. “More, give me more, you bloody tease.”

Dominic moved his hands to press them against the base of Matt's erection. “You're forgetting your place again, Matthew,” he stated. “Don't make me tie you up as well."

“You wouldn't dare…”

“I would, trust me, werewolf, I would.”

Growling, Matt reclined again and slid further down, sliding his legs further open. “Continue, _please_.”

Dominic rolled his eyes and sighed. “That's the most polite I can expect from you, I guess.”

Matt wanted to retort something, hiss something vicious or witty back, but he was surrounded by moist warmth and all he could do was moan loudly.

“Yes, just like that…” Matt groaned. He closed his eyes, fingers trying to dig into the armrest but sliding. “You're good… So good…”

Dominic's tongue pressed against Matt's length, tracing the prominent veins just perfectly. Matt opened his eyes again and looked down, finding a blond tuft moving between his black, shining thighs, his erection disappearing between red lips.

“Fuck yes,” Matt whimpered. “You're so good with your mouth.”

He drew a deep breath, the smell of sweat and sex mixing with the scent of Dominic and leather. It was almost too much.

“Please, so close… Need to come, please,” Matt moaned and reached down to hold Dominic's head down while thrusting up. Within a moment, his hands were yanked away and pressed against the armrest.

He whined, still thrusting up, feeling the vibrations of Dominic's growl. Howling, Matt came hard into the warmth of Dominic's throat.

As soon as he felt cold air against his fresh, Matt opened his eyes and slid from the chair, pushing Dominic backwards onto floor.

“More,” he growled against Dominic's lips, hips grinding against Dominic's. “I need more.”

He pressed his face against Dominic's neck, inhaling the scent. “Fuck me,” he growled.

“You sure you want that?” Dominic asked. Matt felt Dominic's hands in his hair, scratching softly over his scalp before tugging Matt's head up.

Matt lifted his head reluctantly. “Don't ask stupid questions.”

“Maybe tomorrow. You just had an orgasm.”

“The first today, thanks to this stupid suit. Don't you dare leaving me just after foreplay now.”

Matt hissed upon feeling a hard grip on his still sensitive penis a mere moment after his utterance.

“Your place, Matthew, your place,” Dominic crooned. “Don't forget it, darling.”

“Stop prattling,” Matt growled and rolled off Dominic. He stayed on his front and pushed his backside up. “If you're so keen on dominating me, just do it while you've got the chance.”

“You're quite horny to offer yourself like that aren't you, my little werewolf?” Dominic purred. He opened his belt and flies, pushing his trousers down his legs. He shook them off and rolled onto his knees.

Dominic crawled to kneel behind Matt, erection pressing against Matt's still latex-clad backside, one hand finding it's way to grab Matt's nape and keep him down. With his free hand, Dominic loosened the small buttons that kept the back of the suit closed.

Only a brief moment after Matt felt the chill air against the skin, Dominic's hard flesh was pressed against the crease of his arse. Slurping was heard and Matt turned his head to see Dominic sucking on his own fingers.

Grey eyes that were completely swallowed by lust looked back at Matt. With a soft plop Dominic removed his fingers from his mouth and reached out to press it against Matt's mouth. Matt parted his lips and licked over the digits before closing his lips around them and drawing them into his mouth. He felt Dominic's hands around his nape flexing and tighten.

After a while, Matt pulled his head back, letting Dominic's fingers fall from his mouth.

“Please, don't let me wait too long,” he drawled.

“I don't plan to,” Dominic grunted. He shoved his hand between his groin and Matt's backside, pushing two fingers inside. Matt howled as the pain of intrusion overshadowed his desire for a moment.

“Do you remember our first night in the library?” Dominic growled into Matt's ear, moving his fingers inside Matt for a moment before adding a third. “You didn't even give me any preparation.”

Matt moaned and pushed back against Dominic's hand. “Yes…”

“You're getting it rough now as well.”

Matt whimpered and pushed back again, Dominic's hand still pressing his head towards the ground. He felt Dominic's fingers leaving him and only a short moment after, something thicker pressed against him.

“More,” Matt moaned. “Fuck, give me more.”

“Since you're asking so nicely,” Dominic growled. He pushed forward, forcing himself into Matt until he was fully buried.

Matt pressed his head back, Dominic's hand still restricting his neck. He kept his eyes shut, howling at the burn.

“Do you still want more, werewolf?”

Matt turned his head, eyes narrowing as he growled at Dominic, “Don't you dare stopping now, human.”

Dominic chuckled and moved his hips, pulling almost out before thrusting back in, picking up a fast pace. He leant his upper body on Matt's, panting into Matt's ear.

Matt tried to dig his fingers into the carpet, but only managed to slide his hands over the floor. He leant his head back, feeling Dominic's breath hot against his ear and cheek.

“More,” Matt growled.

Dominic grunted and moved his hand from Matt's hip to his erection, brushing his thumb over Matt's dripping slit; moaning in Matt's ears and teeth scraping over the earlobe. Dominic kept thrusting, changing the angle of his thrusts so he was hitting that one spot in Matt.

Matt threw his head back and howled, bucking his hips and clenching around Dominic. He came, feeling Dominic filling him just a moment after.

They remained in their position for a moment, panting and slowly stopping their movements.

Eventually, Matt fell to the floor, causing Dominic to slide from him the process. He hissed and rolled onto his back just as Dominic came to rest him.

“Satisfied?” Dominic asked.

Matt purred and nodded. He closed his eyes and breathed in, the smell of sex now even stronger than the mixture of Dominic and leather.

“For now at least,” Matt drawled.

Dominic chuckled and lifted his hand into Matt's hair. “And you'll still be in this suit tomorrow.”


End file.
